Carcass
by Colormysoultraurig
Summary: Chase Davenport is madly in love with Bree Johnson who just so happens to be dating his step brother Adam Smith but you know what they're all douche bags anyway so who cares? BRASE AU


God she's beautiful. Long brown hair, bright eyes, tan legs, and a personality to kill for. She was just standing at her locker talking and she has this effortless beauty about her. Granted she was talking to the biggest dick in school, her boyfriend.

Adam Smith was 6'2'', dark hair, and fucking jacked. He practically dented the lockers just leaning on them. Dumb as a bag of rocks. I don't know why she would ever date him but pretty stays with pretty right? He was popular and athletic and pretty as hell. I know him all to well, he's my next door neighbor and by that I mean he is one room down from mine.

I've been in love with Bree Johnson since freshman year when she transferred. She started dating Adam sophomore year and they've been going strong since. Just kidding, this is the sixth time they've gotten back together in two years. The minute they break up Adam's with another girl. The next day they're back together. I've watched it happen for two years now and I want to die every time I see them together. I was in my own world cause when Leo came up he scared the shit out of me.

Leo Dooley, the nerdy best friend no one wants but is always happy to have. He's been my best friend since kindergarten and neither of us had ever had a girl even look at us and we got shoved into lockers more days of the week than you'd think possible.

"So, jealous of your brother again Chase?" Leo practically screamed in my ear.

"STEP brother Leo we are not related in anyway. I'd kill my self first." I rolled my eyes and shut my locker.

"Well according to law you're related." I gave him a glare AGAIN because this isn't a new conversation. "Don't kill the messenger. Ready to forget about them and go to class." Leo practically bounced. His big time crush Janelle was there. His problems seem to help me forget mine for a while so I let him blabber on.

It was the longest day of my life and going home isn't much better. My step mom, aka the Devils mother is just a gold digger who is scamming my father out of his money. My dads a vain billionaire who will do anything to have people tell him he looks good.

I hid away in my room like I do most days and just did school work having not much else to do. Half way through the last subject of home work Leo called asking if I wanted to hang at the mall with him. I knew it was just to see if he could talk to Janelle at the juice bar but I didn't care I couldn't stay and watch Adam and Bree parade around the house again. I just took off without say goodbye, they won't even notice I'm not there.

"So there's this marathon on the syfy channel and- Chase!? Buddy you there!?" Leo snapped his fingered in front of my face bringing be out of my haze.

"What!?"

"Dude you were out what's going on?" Leo was genuinely concerned but I didn't really care. I was just not feeling social interaction today. "Is Bree at your house again today?"

"Yeah. How'd you guess?" I gave him my sarcastic tone staring him straight in the face.

"Well you've been a sad sack since you got here AND she's at your house everyday." He drawled out the and tilting his head at me.

"Not everyday! On Wednesdays they go to her place for family dinner. It's a real treat." I said fake excited.

"Look man you gotta get over her. Find your self a new boo."

"Ohh yeah I'll just follow your lead with Janelle and get a girl in what six years? No thanks." I said flatly.

"Hey it's better than moping around over your brothers girl."

"STEP brother." I emphasized the step a little more than needed but it gets my point across.

"Fine dude just mope and have only one friend for the rest of your life." Leo said slightly irritated.

"Thanks I will." I could have been slightly less rude in retrospect.

I got home at ten and not one person noticed I was gone for five hours. It's nice not being noticed you get away with a lot.

Adam came knocking on my door and hour after I got home.

"What do you want!?" I whisper screamed knowing dad and the she demon were sleeping.

"If your staying tomorrow you might want some really good head phones while mom and Donald are away." He said wth a smirk and a knowing look.

"You perv I'm not gonna be here you happy?"

"Hey at least I can get some unlike some people I know." He was talking about me I knew it but wow I think he genuinely thought that I wouldn't.

"Well at least I'm not a second year senior with no prospects for the future." I had already stopped paying attention by then finishing the ready for English. I heard a voice and the slam of my door followed by his knowing full well he was angry. I didn't care.

School killed me. All I wanted was to go home and sleep for hours, all I ever saw was Bree and Adam, Adam and Bree. I was walking the halls with Leo blabbering and I was contemplating making my self deaf when I heard someone calling me. Leo heard it too going silent and turning in time with me. Leo doesn't go silent very often which meant he was just ask shocked as I was, no one but Leo and Adam knows my name.

"Chase wait up! I wanna talk to you!" Sabrina was running towards me waving. She's a tall blond not to popular but no where near a nobody like Leo and I. "Hey Leo! Umm Chase I was wondering if we could talk? Alone?" She gave a pointed look at Leo who bowed his head and walk backwards running into a group of people.

"Umm hey Sabrina what's up?" I asked still slightly shocked she knew my name.

"I was uhh... I was wondering if... if you'd like to hang today... maybe be partners in the science project together?" She played with the hem of her shirt and didn't look me in the eyes seemingly as nervous as I was.

"Uhh yeah sure. When you thinking?" I may not have been the best with social interaction but I knew how to keep my cool for a while. Her eyes perked up and she looked me in the face.

"Umm I don't know. Meet at the mall around five if that's ok with you?" She was still nervous but seemed to have calmed down some. I don't know why she was the nervous one, she had friends and people actually talked to her.

"Sound perfect see you then." I walked back over to Leo knowing full well he'd want all the details.

"Soooo? WHAT HAPPENED!?" Leo screamed causing a few heads to turn.

"Shut up Leo. Nothing were hanging at the mall today no big deal." I tried to sound nonchalant but really I was freaking out.

"NOTHING!?" Leo had grabbed my shoulders and began to shake me slightly his way of getting me to see the 'truth'. "Dude that's EVERYTHING! You have a date!"

"She just wants help with the science project." I really hoped it wasn't just that and Leo had hope saying he knows it's not.

Leo made me spend all afternoon at his house so I could learn his 'moves'. He has no game so I didn't listen just nodded my head every now and then so he wouldn't pester me.

I spent the whole time thinking of Bree. I wanted it so badly to be her I was meeting, wanted it to be her I could be with but it wasn't. I loved her for four years and not once had we talked or even exchanges glances. I pined silently from the background of her life. My only connection to her, Adam. Yet made me sick to think of what the douche bag was going to be doing to her tonight.

"Hey Leo?" I interrupted. "Is it cool if I hang with you tonight after my 'date'?" I put air quotes around date and finally sat up on the bed.

"Yeah sure why?" Leo asked not even questioning why I had stopped him talking.

"Adam warned me I'd need really good headphones were I to stay tonight and I don't think I wanna be there for that." I covered my eyes and flopped back on the bed with a big thud bouncing slightly.

"God I'm gonna be sick! Why does it have to be her!?" I screamed at really no one in particular but knowing Leo was going to answer.

"Because she's stupid and you deserve better, like SABRINA! Dude stop moping about Bree when you can have a real girl who knows who you are!" Leo seemed irritated but I knew it wasn't genuine.

I had a surprisingly good time with Sabrina. It went much faster than I expected. I only thought about Bree once the whole time. Sabrina was into science like I was and it was a refreshing change to talk to some one other than Leo or my dad or even worse Adam.

Leo decided to play 20 questions when I got home. I informed him of what happened and how we planned on hanging out again. He was flabbergasted to say the least.

"So are we done now can I go to sleep or is there more bombarding necessary?" I asked not really minding the curiosity.

"Yes we're done here you are free." Leo bowed extending an arm towards the hall to which I entered.

Sabrina and I started dating for a while but I began to realize that we had nothing in common besides out love of science. Even then it was completely different sciences. Where she listened to modern pop I listened to more 90 metal bands. Where she loved just walking the mall and shopping for hours I almost died of absolute boredom the last time. Where she loves talking to people and going to their party's I hated even looking at said people. I knew we weren't going to last at all but I listened to Leo.

"Dude, you can't break up with her! She's got some status around here and now's our chance to finally get noticed. And who knows you might ended up finding something in common and actually wanting to stay." Leo said making sure that no one was around to hear.

"Leo I can't just sit here hating my relationship. We've already got people knowing who we are. Janelle even said Hi to you today." I was tired of my relationship but I knew it was important to Leo.

"Look just take her to the dance so you have a date. If you have a date it won't be so miserable when your parents force you to go." Leo said trying to reason with me.

"I only have one parent Leo." I said irritated. "Fine I'll do it. But you're going too incase I get bored or need an escape." I wasn't taking no for an answer he was going whether he liked it or not.

"Sweet just watch as our popularity sores." Leo reached his arm to the sky hitting someone in the face as they walk by. He quickly pulled it into his chest and yelled a sorry down the hall. I just shook my head and walked to class with out him.

I waited in class for an hour being bored out of my mind. I walked the halls to find Sabrina and actually ask her to the dance. I finally found her at her locker and made a mental note as to where it was. I leaned on the locker next to hers but was apparently hidden by the door cuz when she closed it she screamed real loud.

"Hey Sabrina. Sorry to scare you." I wasn't really sorry I couldn't care less.

"Oh no it's fine actually-" I stopped listening cuz right in my line of sight was Bree and Adam making out in the middle of the hall. It was so disgusting.

"Hey Sabrina do you wanna go to the dance with me?" I had no idea if she was even talking to me honestly she's always talking about the most boring things. Apparently she liked the idea cause the next thing I knew she had thrown her arms around my neck and screamed again.

"Oh my god yes I've been waiting for you to ask me!" I didn't hug back really and waited for her to just let go of my neck. She did eventually.

"Cool I'll pick you up Friday." She had the biggest smile on her face. I felt bad that I didn't really care but I just couldn't bring my self to. The girl I actually wanted to take was going with my house mate and it killed me inside.

"So I'm wearing light blue so you'll have to coordinate your outfit with mine..." Her voice just kinda drifted off in my mind while I watched the girl of my dreams sucking face with the douche bag she calls a boyfriend.

I looked back at Sabrina for a second to see her eyes shining bright and her smile so wide I thought she'd hurt her self. I'll admit she was pretty but she was no Bree. Finally the bell rang and we parted ways to go to class. I don't think I could have taken looking at how happy she was for much longer.

I found Leo on my way to class and told him what happened and he fake fainted. Sometimes I wanted to kill that kid. Now all I had to do was remember what color she said to wear and I'd be fine. I couldn't.

It was finally time for the dance and I had found out what color I was supposed to wear. I cheated and just asked her which shade I needed but she didn't suspect a thing, just thought I was a caring boyfriend.

I didn't wear a tux because honestly I'm never wearing one unless my wife wants me to on our wedding or if Leo wants me to at his wedding. I hated dressing up but I did it cause I knew Leo would kill me if I didn't. Blue shirt dress pants and a black tie. The tie came off halfway through the night.

Sabrina had this long flowy blue dress with some gems near the neck line and unfortunately for me she wore heels. I'm not the tallest person around but I still managed to be taller than her, thankfully.

"Hey nice dress. You ready to go?" I asked just trying to get the night over with.

"Yeah oh my gosh your shirt matches almost perfectly. This is going to be great!" She kept blabbering on but I just payed attention to the road and listened to the music barely coming through the speakers. That is I was until she turned the channel to some stupid pop song and I groaned when she turned it up to sing along. It was a long car ride.

We finally made it to the dance and she departed from me the moment she saw her friends who were by the way dateless. I began to feel like she just dated me to see if id ask her to the dance so she would have a date. I didn't really care. It meant I didn't have to deal with her as much.

"CHASE! Buddy where have you been? I've been waiting for you for 20 minutes now!" Leo said cup in hand dragging me farther inside the gym to his table.

"I had to pick up my DATE!" I said pointing across the floor to Sabrina laughing it up with her friends.

"Why aren't you with her? It's your opportunity for people to see you."

"She ran away from me the moment we got inside. Plus I didn't want to come with her anyway YOU convinced me." I said poking him in the chest. He gave me a whatever look and walked away to find Janelle.

I sat alone at Leo's table for a while bored out of my mind until Sabrina finally found me again. She grabbed my hand and whispered into my ear.

"Let's dance!" I shook my head sure but growled as soon and she turned her head away. I hated school dances so much. She dragged me to her group of friends and didn't even bother to tell me their names. I didn't care about it anyway.

Leo came over and saved me grabbing my arm and telling the lady's he needed to talk to me. I was never so excited to talk to Leo.

"Ok first you look bored as hell pretend to be happy second Janelle is here and she asked me dance!" Leo was radiating happy energy.

"Well then why are you over here talking to your loser best friend instead of dancing with Janelle?" I asked knowing he just totally didn't realize how what he did could be conceived. He went off running back to Janelle who just laughed at him trying to explain.

Sabrina was just dancing with her friends and I didn't feel like going back to that so I grabbed my cup and sat out side the gym on the podium in the middle of the lockers. I had taken off my tie and slipped into my back pocket just watching other people dance and have fun.

Leo came out to try and talk me into going back in but I wasn't having any of it. In the middle of Leo's rant I saw Bree leaving the gym looking kinda pissed off. To my surprise she walked over to Leo and I instead of going to the bathroom or something. She looked so beautiful wearing a plain black dress that didn't pass her knees and a pair of low black boots with no heel which surprised me the most. She didn't look like she did anything crazy with her hair besides a curl and I loved it.

"Hey guys is this the dateless club? Cause if so I'd like to join." Bree plopped her self down next to me on the bench looking at me when she talked.

"Well as a matter of fact I do have a date, me, myself, and I. It's all I need. Now if you'll excuse me I have some one to dance with." Leo said doing his signature bow and walking back into the gym.

"I thought you were here with Adam." I KNEW she was here with Adam I heard him brag about all the nasty things he was going to do to her after the dance. He really needed to get beat.

"I was but your brothers a dick so I'm not anymore." She looks at him and so did I, he was already talking to Sabrina and her friends with his arm slung around her shoulder.

"STEP brother. How do you even know that. No one but Leo knows about it." I looked back at her confused cause no one knew I didn't want want any one knowing and neither did Adam.

"Ohh come on Chase. I've been dating Adam for two years now and you don't think I figure it out? I'm at your house everyday." She said in a way that made me feel stupid.

"Ok fine what ever. What did Adam do anyway besides make a move on MY date and her friends." I said pointing at Sabrina.

"I was going to the bathroom but turned back around for my purse cause I don't trust the people in this school and he was already making a move on another girl. So guess who's no longer dating Bree Johnson!" She said matter of factly. "What's up with your date why are you over here lonely and not with your date." Bree asked.

"She's talked to me once tonight but honestly I don't even like her that much." Bree started laughing at me. I couldn't believe how easy conversation with her was.

"Aww come on she can't be that bad. You have to like something about her." She said seemingly making fun of me.

"Yeah I like when she shuts up. Ok maybe that was harsh but we don't have anything in common and half the stuff she does just annoys me." I looked away embarrassed. I hated saying all the awful things about a Sabrina to the girl I loved.

"Yeah I know the feeling." She whispered and I barely heard her. I snapped my head back. I could never think that she would have any problems with Adam besides his inability to stay loyal.

"What?" I said looking at her searching her face for anything.

"Yeah well your brother-er uh-step brother and I don't have anything in common either. Besides the fact that we're popular nothing." She looked into her lap embarrassed and I don't know why.

"So then why did you date him? Two years you dated if you didn't get along why do it?" I said kinda getting angry but still feeling bad for her.

"He was popular and I needed a new start. I changed my whole personality to fit in here and now I hate it. I never should have done it. It didn't make me any happier."

"Then why do it? Why would you want to fit in with those losers who don't give a damn about you if you don't look or act just like them?" I said just truly not understanding. Why would ANYONE want to do that. They all suck balls anyway. I'd never want to be like them in a million years.

"Because I didn't want to be that girl that's always in trouble because of what she looks like. I finally wanted people to like me so I changed who I was to something more desirable." She seemed like she was about to cry and I wanted nothing more than to tell her that I loved her but I decided against it incase it made her cry more.

"So that first day when you came in wearing all black, Carcass Tee, ripped jeans, and sick ass piercings that was the REAL you?" She shook her head still crying. "Well damn. I liked day one Bree much more than this fake Bree. I was sorta disappointed when you came in after the weekend completely changed." I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

She looked at me laughing, her smile bright and genuine. Yeah I definitely liked real Bree better than fake Bree. One of those stupid pop songs everyone on planet earth has heard a million times came on. Many girls screaming and grabbing someone to dance with. Bree and I both looked to the gym doors and groaned. That time I started laughing. Sabrina had Adam tied up in a dance and I knew they wouldn't miss us.

"You wanna get out of here, away from all these phony people? Go get a burger or something?" I said standing extending my hand out for her. She looked up into my eyes and smiled.

"Yeah let's do it. I haven't had a burger in so long. 'Carbs are bad' 'red meat is bad' God I couldn't eat anything." She mocked the stupid popular people she tried so hard to impersonate.

"Well now you have all of senior year to show those douche bags who's better." I looked down at her and we both laughed. She grabbed my hand as we walked out the door to our first date.


End file.
